


Flarke Modern AUs

by clarkeecollins



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bands, Concerts, F/M, FBI agents, Flarke, Horses, Kid Fic, Modern AU, prompts, skater, water parks, x-files au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeecollins/pseuds/clarkeecollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flarke modern AUs. They are all less than 500 words each. Feel free to suggest AUs for me to write. FLARKE. These are all unrelated, unless otherwise noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor / Patient AU

Clarke was on her last patient of the day; she had spent all day dealing with some of the worst ER patients she had had to deal with as an intern so far.

 

The hospital shows didn’t show the grosser details of the medical field, just all of the fun fictional things doctors apparently do. So far Clarke has hooked up zero times in the on call room and she definitely hasn’t entered any illicit affairs with any or all of her superiors. Although, to be honest she really wouldn’t want to date any of her attending’s either.

The TV dramas make doctors way more attractive.

All of this aside Clarke is happy to be doing a job that actually means something. Her mother is one of the doctors here at ARK Hospital and Clarke is constantly making sure that she proves herself so people don’t think she just got a job because of her mother.

Clarke finally arrives at the bed her final patient of the day is at; she checks the chart before looking up.

Finn Collins, 25, head injury.

She looks up from the chart, putting on her best good bedside manners face only to be pleasantly surprised by the man sitting before her.

Somehow even though one half of his ridiculously long hair was slightly matted by dried blood he managed to look very very handsome. Clarke actually felt herself getting flustered, something that happened, never.

"Uh…" Clarke paused, collecting herself, "Sorry, it’s been a long day. I’m doctor Griffin. It says here that you’ve already been checked out by our neurologist and that you just need to be all stitched up."

Her patient nodded, he looked a little out of it, probably the hospital has given him something for the pain already.

"Are you sure that you don’t want a plastic surgeon to do it for you, Mr. Collins." Clarke asked.

"No," he said, with a slight shrug, "Girls dig scars right?"

He pauses for a second, and then flushes, “Not that, you won’t do a good job stitching it. I’m sure you’re really good at stitching up head wounds. You’re probably a A plus head stitcher.” he trails off again.

She glances at the chart and sees that they did give him some morphine.

Clarke laughs quietly, “Well, Mr. Collins, I can’t guarantee that I will stitch this up on the same level as a plastic surgeon. But I’ll have you know that I do practice a lot and I have the neatest stitches of any of the other first year interns.”

"Do you want to get dinner?" Finn asks suddenly.

Clarke put down the needle she had begun threading.

"What was that Mr. Collins?" she asked, even though she knew what he said.

"It’s Finn, please. And dinner? After this, after you’re done fixing my head?"

Clarke thought about it for a second. A decided that no one actually said dating patients was against the rules.


	2. Water Park AU

Finn only felt kind of creepy as he kept an extra careful eye on Clarke, one of the other lifeguards.

Who knew, she could fall in and if Finn was the one to save her then everything would be great she would fall in love with him and they would get married and have 2.5 blonde haired beautiful children. And live in a nice house with a pet-

Suddenly Finn was looking up at the sky instead of over by the water slides where Clarke was stationed. He blinked, the sun burning his eyes and slowly became aware of not only the throbbing sensation his in his head but also Clarke’s clear gray eyes looking at him and her hands running over his head.

"Ow" he said wincing as her hands brushed past a partially painful part on his head.

"Sorry, " she whispered.

Finn thought about the other three lifeguard stations between him and Clarke and how he was okay with her saving him instead.


	3. Pizza Delivery AU

Finn would have quit his job forever ago if he’d ever managed to finish the dare that his best friend and coworker Bellamy gave him.

But unfortunately it wasn’t an easy dare. An easy dare would be eat an entire pizza with Tabasco Sauce instead of tomato sauce or having to prank call his own place of employment.

It had to be asking Clarke Griffin out.

If it was literary anyone else Finn would have not succumbed to Bellamy’s childish ways. But he actually wanted to get Clarke’s number.

Because even though he’s never talked to her for more than one minute at a time he knows that they have a true connection. And also even though she is probably dating the dweeby chemistry nerd dude that sometime picks up the pizzas.

Finn and Clarke are meant to be and he knows it. He also knows that he hates his job and would really want to accept the opening at a summer camp he was offered next week.

So tonight was the night.

He has her pizza loaded up in the car. The directions pulled up on his phone (just a precaution he’d been there probably 20 time in the last semester) and he was so ready.

Even if Clarke laughs in his face he knows that at least he tried. And that she would probably remember him at least.

He rang the doorbell and the door opened. Before him stood a girl who was definitely not Clarke and behind her was who Finn had thought was Clarke’s boyfriend. Either this dweeb is an epic-cheating jerk. Or Finn had misread the situation.

“You’re not Clarke.” Finn said frowning. It had been her name on the receipt.

“No. I’m not.” the kid agreed, “Do you want me to get her?”

“That’s not—” Finn tried to say.

But the kid was already yelling, “Clarke your cute pizza guy is here. He wants to talk to you.”

Finn felt kind of like running himself over with his car.

Until of course, Clarke rushed to the door.

“Jasper, he’s not my…” Clarke trailed off seeing that Jasper had already answered the door.

“I uh could be.” Finn said. And then flushed. What was he saying?

“You could be…?” Finn was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the hopeful look in her eyes.

“Can I have your number?” he asked, suddenly. That wasn’t really what he was planning on doing, but at least it was something.

Clarke laughed lightly and grabbed the pen out Finn’s hand and scribbled her number onto his arm.


	4. Band AU

Clarke was always kind of amazed by her fans.

She had spent so much time as an opener that sometimes, coming out onto the stage and seeing people wearing her band’s name on their shirts and singing her words back to her kind of floors her.

And she always tries to give back as much as humanly possible to them. Even if that means being on a tiny stage, in a coffee shop that probably is breaking the fire code with the amount of people packed inside.

Directly across the street is the venue where they were supposed to have their show. But last night’s band decided to break in the floor of the stage canceling her bands show for tonight.

But, if you want fans as dedicated as hers, the show must go on.

So after a forty five minute set, spending two and a half hours meeting fans, and signing stuff for them (including three foreheads) Clarke was more than ready to just go home and go to sleep.

But fate seemed to have other plans for her.

Home right now is the tour bus that is parked in the ally.

As Clarke enters the bus she is completely surprised by her long distance boyfriend, Finn Collins, sitting right on the couch.

Well not so long distance now.

Clarke runs the three steps from the front door to the couch and launches herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

Sleep is the last thing on her mind now.


	5. (Kinda) Kid Fic AU

Clarke honestly didn’t expect that sending her son Jasper to kindergarten for his first day would be hard on her.

She figured that he would shed a few tears. Maybe cling onto the leg of her scrubs a bit. And she would explain to him that their little world of just the two of them had to open up a bit. So he could learn and go to college to become a ninja or an astronaut or a knight. Whatever his obsession was on that given day.

What she did not expect was for him to squeeze out of her hug and run off to join the other children on the playground without so much of a ‘bye mom’.

Clarke had allergies. That was all.

The guy next to her wasn’t doing much better. His eyes were definitely a bit misty as he watched a little girl run off onto the playground.

He turned to look at her, “He didn’t do preschool did he?”

Clarke shook her head, “No, we have a daycare at the hospital.”

“You see, that’s what they don’t tell you, its not for the kids, it’s practice for the parents. Because preschool is only half day,” the man told her, “I’m Finn Collins, by the way.”

Clarke laughed, despite herself. Feeling kind of charmed by this Finn Collins, “Clarke Griffin.”

“If you won’t be too busy preforming life saving surgeries or something do you want to go get some breakfast? I can give you some pointers on how to overcome empty nest syndrome,” Finn asked.

“You mean right now?” Clarke asked.

“Well yeah, or tomorrow or every day for the rest of our lives, I’m not picky,” he shrugged.

“Sure,” Clarke smiled.


	6. Skater AU

Finn never expected to become famous.

He especially never thought he'd be famous for skating.

When his dad got him a skateboard for Christmas, when he was six, Finn caught to better than a fish to water. But he just did it for fun.

He'd go to skate parks and skate on the boardwalk with his best friends Jasper and Bellamy. But then one video of him ended up going viral on YouTube and suddenly there were competitions, and sponsors, and training regiments.

And suddenly it was less fun.

His new personal trainer (he had a personal trainer now) was the most uptight person he'd ever met with no idea how to even have fun.

And Finn was a little bit in love with her. The first five times he asked Miss Clarke Griffin out she said no.

But now, sitting next to her on his couch, laughing as they play a skating game where he is a character on the xbox one, he's pretty sure he can convince her now. Not because he's famous, he's actually pretty sure that's working against him. And only 60 percent that his hair looks fantastic right now.

Mostly he thinks she'll say yes because instead of making him run up stairs or something she's here with him and laughing.


	7. Concert AU

Clarke threw her arms around her boyfriend Finn, both of their hair was plastered to their faces and they were hot and covered in sweat.

But they had just fought their way out of the pit of one of the best concerts they've ever been to. Clarke's throat felt raw from singing along as she half slumped against Finn when he leaned up against a tree a bit away from the crowd trying to exit the venue.

"Oh my god," Clarke couldn't figure out if she was talking too loud or too quiet since her ears were ringing so much.

Finn laughed knowing exactly what she meant. He playfully nudged her, "I told you you'd love it. I know you were scared since you'd only been to lawn shows before. But I knew you'd be totally into this."

Clarke nodded, "And you were right, I've now learned to trust you about what's fun 75 percent of the time instead of only 30 percent of the time."

Finn looked at her scandalized, "When have I ever lead you astray in that matter?"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Two words: mini and golf."

Finn laughed again, pulling Clarke a bit closer to him, "And how was I supposed to know how terrible you were at it? I think my total for all the holes was as high as yours was for one of them."

Clarke, feeling only slightly offended by his teasing, pulled him closer to her and kissed him softly, "shut up" she whispered before letting him pull her into another kiss.


	8. Horse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As in, they work with horses. Not are horses.  
> Remember that if you want to see a specific AU you can ask me to write it and I will :-D

** Horses AU **

Clarke slowed her horse down to a trot as she passes the stable, the super cute stable hand, Finn, was still working with another horse so Clarke decided to take another loop around the trail, she had the time and honestly her horse could still use a bit more exercise and training before their cross-country event later in the week.

Plus she didn’t want to get stuck with the other stable hand, Bellamy, she always felt like he was a bit too inpatient with the horses.

Clarke’s best friend Anya came up on her side leaving plenty of room so the horses don’t get spooked.

“You know you should just ask him out,” Anya told her.

Clarke blushes slightly, “I don’t know, I’m not sure that he likes me like that, you know.”

Anya raised an eyebrow, “Girl, you should see the way he looks at you. Plus that way you wouldn’t have set your entire training program around when he works to talk to him.”

“He’s nice to everyone, Anya. Finn could just be a really nice guy,” Clarke argues.

“He’s nicer to you, I promise,” Anya told her, “And what’s the worst thing that could happen? He says no? Too bad for him, you’re hot.”

Clare laughs, “Alright, I’ll talk to him.”

Anya gives her a look, “Today, you’ll talk to him today.”

Clarke nods, “I’ll do it right now.”

Clarke urges her horse to speed up a bit, and with a wave to Anya was off onto the trail hoping that Finn would be free from any other customers when she got back to the stable.

And to her luck he was.

By the time her horse was cooled down and put back in its stall they had a date planned for next week.


	9. FBI / X-Files AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for a FBI AU. And I decided that Finn and Clarke are too perfect as Mulder and Scully so I decided to do a loose X-Files AU instead. Hopefully they still like it! It is still the FBI, after all. You don't need to know anything about x-files to read this, I don't think :-)

Special agents Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins were the best pair of FBI agents that no one has ever heard of.

The president would have to make up awards for them if anything they did was exposed to the public eye.

But as it was, Agents Griffin and Collins worked on the cases that were a bit more special than the average case.

After Clarke was assigned to the basement everyone whispered about it.

"Well yeah, Agent Collins, would be down there, he's an odd character, but her? Really?" they would say.

Or, "I thought Agent Griffin had a better head on her shoulders," they would whisper.

And the thing was, they were right, for the most part anyway.

In every way Clarke was serious, Finn would laugh. Where Clarke was driven, Finn would let things happen at their own pace. And for every case that Clarke would think was impossible, Finn would believe.

And somehow, just somehow, they were perfect together.

Even as Clarke would be complete baffled by the continued existence of aliens (Aliens! They're real!) she would let Finn drive her around in the middle of the night chasing after UFOs and yetis because she believed in him.

And now, just as they finish writing a case file that sounded more like the plot of a bad science fiction movie rather than the past four days of their lives.

Clarke still allows herself to fall into her partner's arms, and be comforted in the fact that she doesn't have to worry about what crazy fantasy creature is going to reveal itself this week.

But rather, she can just trust in the fact that Finn will be there to help her through it.


	10. Writing Help Desk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually kind of hard to keep under 500 words, lmao. I think after writing almost 5000 words of kid-fic it was hard to keep this one brief.

**Writing Help Desk AU**

Clarke got a job editing people’s essays at the school library because it was an easy way to fill her work-study hours. That is not exactly why she stayed though.

Well, yeah it’s nice that she can set her own hours, and that she just spends most of the time working on her own homework.

But one of the big reasons she decided to stay signed on for a second semester instead of switching to shelving books (an even easier job) with her best friend Jasper was because of Finn Collins.

Finn Collins aka the English major who comes in with nearly perfect papers and spends the mandatory hour Clarke is required to spend with anyone who comes in for help wheedling Clarke into continuing their game of 20 questions that has expanded into something that is more like 200 questions.

In the course of last semester and the three weeks of the current semester Finn had come in with 6 papers for Clarke to edit. And they had covered topics that ranged from first pet to favorite 15th century Southeast Asian work of art.

Jasper has spent probably the last three or so months trying to get Clarke to ask Finn out but Clarke has held steady in the fact that the university would probably not like her using their time to ask out one the people that come for “help.”

Clarke knows that Finn doesn’t need help. But maybe it was just that he wanted a friend or someone to talk to. It’s not like they hung out or even saw each other outside of the library. They were just 20 question’s friends or something.

Clarke decided not to consider the fact that she probably knew more useless facts about Finn than she did any of her closest friends into her assessment of their friendships.

Today Clarke logged on to her computer to see whom her next appointment and sure enough, it was Finn. And he was due there any moment.

She saw him come in through the door; he waved at Jasper and then came over to her.

Instead of having the pages upon pages of text that he usually brought with him he only had a single sheet of paper.

He sat down, acting way more quiet than usual, “Hey,” he greeted, smiling nervously.

“Hey,” Clarke returned, slightly confused as to why he was acting weird.

“Uh,” Finn bit his lip, “If you could just look over this for me?”

“Sure,” Clarke told him, she took the paper and looked down at it. She couldn’t contain the gasp the words made escape.

The paper had one sentence on it “Will you go out with me?”

Clarke looked down at the paper for a second before nodding; she took her pen and wrote, “Yes.”

Finn’s nervous smile broke out into a full grin and Clarke couldn’t help but to return it.


	11. Meeting on a Subway AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovlies. I am so sorry that it has been nearly 4 months since I've updated anything. I had some personal troubles that I've had to sort through but I think that I'm back on track. I'll hopefully updating "And The Wonders Never Cease" soon but for now I hope you'll enjoy this! Let me know if you like it or if there is a Flarke AU you'd like me to write.

Finn Collins would take the subway to work every day, same as most people in New York City, he gets up in the morning. Get’s his coffee from the independent coffee shop across the street from his apartment walks the three blocks to the subway station and gets on. And that is typically when his day get’s interesting. Because since nearly everyone rides the subway the girl of his dreams does as well. And he is not exaggerating when he says that. She is actually the girl of his dreams.

She is cute and blonde, and does the crossword in a newspaper every morning, and drinks hot chocolate instead of coffee and—and its not like Finn stalks her or anything. But she gets on the stop before him and sometime after he gets on and they nearly almost end up in the same train car. She typically sits and he stands because he doesn’t need to sit. So he just sees her every morning and it’s so easy to notice things about her.

Sometimes he thinks about figuring about which hospital she works at (she wears scrubs so that’s pretty easy to deduce) and sometimes he thinks about buying a hot chocolate and giving it to her. But he knows that it’s New York City and NYC is full of creepy men and he would really not like to add to the number. So he is polite. He doesn’t stare and he doesn’t talk to her.

Because he doesn’t want to be weird and he doesn’t want her to look at him like he’s a giant creep because he is really really not.  
So he just figures that he will live the rest of his life just imagining scenarios in which she approaches him and they end up in love.

His best friend from childhood Raven that he should just go for it. And that if he’s sincere enough that she won’t get mad of him. But Finn has heard Raven cuss out enough men “being sincere” from their cars to know that that probably wouldn’t be the case. So Raven just spends a lot of time making fun of him when he starts doing the crossword puzzle from the paper every morning instead of just every now again.

And maybe his in a bit too deep seeing as how he had to actually subscribe to said magazine in order to get it.

But lucky for Finn one day his luck changed. It was after he finally decided he just needed to give up his pining and move on from a girl he’s never talked to.

It started out normal. He picked up his newspaper, got his coffee, got on the subway and stood against one of the poles while starting on his newspaper (he maintains that’s because he actually enjoys it now.)

And as he puzzled over number 12 down. He hears a voice from behind him.

“Intrepid.”

“What?” he asks turning around only to see the girl he’s been pining over standing behind him. Her hand braced on another pole as the subway screeches to a stop.

Finn stumbles a bit mostly from the quick stop but quickly rights himself.

“12 down, it’s Intrepid,” she says again, motioning to the newspaper in his hand.

“Oh,” he says. Mentally beating himself up by totally bombing this interaction, “Thanks.”

He manages to recover enough from his shock to send her a friendly smile at least.

She mirrored his smile with one of her own and Finn was pretty sure he’d never seen anything so beautiful, “I’m Clarke.”

She stuck her hand out from him to shake and he couldn’t help smiling wider as he took it in his, “Finn Collins.”

After a few seconds of him keeping her hand captive for way too long he releases it, “Sorry,” he tells her sheepishly.

“Do you think you want to go to breakfast sometime?” she asks, “Or lunch, or coffee?”

His eyes widened, “Oh... yes.” he grinned again, “Yes definitely.”

  
So that day instead of leaving the subway with a since of longing he left with Clarke’s number instead.


End file.
